What's Worth Dying For
by Excavalon
Summary: There are some things in this world that are just worth the pain and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything has a price._

It wasn't until a year back then that I fully understood the true meaning of those words. I was raised in a family of elite vampires. Power meant everything to us and that was what I had fought to attain and preserved. With power, you needed nothing else and I foolishly believed in that philosophy. If I had known how wrong I was, none of this would have happened.

It all started when _HE _came into my life. At first, I thought he looked rather weak. He looked normal in every area of his life except for his unruly chocolate hair that would never yield to any comb and a pair of chocolate eyes that if stared into long enough, would make you feel as if you were really loved by him.

_Loved…_

I hated that word. Love only brings suffering and pain. Love makes a strong person weak. Love is a curse. If it wasn't because of the other me, I would have ditched him, and trust me, I tried. Over and over again, I tried so very hard to push him away, but I never could push him far enough because despite being a weak, fragile human, despite shaking uncontrollably in the face of pain and death, he still protected his friends, he still protected me, and that is _strength_, but it is a strength which he gave _everything _for.

He gave his freedom to a school of monsters.

He gave his flesh to protect his friends.

He gave his blood in exchange for power.

He gave his soul to rescue me.

Finally, he gave his last breath to save the world.

He paid the price for us all and all we ever did was to keep taking from him. We never once tried to really understand him. _I_ never tried to understand him. I was afraid he would one day abandon me like my mother did. I was afraid that I would lose myself to him. I was afraid of loving him. And now, I wished I had. I wished I had responded to his feelings when we were together instead of kicking him. I wished I had tried to give him the happiness he deserved before he left with despair and sorrow. I wish I had known sooner that Love isn't a weakness but a strength few could achieve. I wished that with all my power, I could turn back time. _I wished…_

I wished that what I see now before me isn't real.

**Aono Tsukune**

**1994~2011**

**LEGEND**

**HERO**

**HUMAN**

The rain that was pouring all over me should have hurt like hell under normal circumstances. But under normal circumstances he would be right beside me offering what shelter he could provide me from the rain while he disregard his own well being. Under normal circumstances, I would not be standing before _His _grave that everyone knows does not contain his body, begging him to not leave me. I would not be on my knees crying my eyes out as I hurt from a pain far worse than any rain could inflict. A pain that could only be produced by a grim reminder set in stone that he will never come back to me again, that **Aono Tsukune** _**is DEAD**_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Cap. What're you thinking about?" said a young man who was dressed in desert camouflaged military gear. Unlike the man sitting before him whose hair was wild, short and unruly, his was straight, long and neat. Though he wished his hair could stand upright instead of draping over his face like a curtain. Even though his military gear seemed baggy and large, you could see that he possessed a well-defined body thanks to his military career. From the way his body leaned lazily against one of the tent's poles and that warm smile on his face, one could instantly see that this man held a cheerful and carefree attitude.

"You already know the answer to that question, James." replied another young man who was dressed similarly except for the two little silver plates that adjourned the left side of his chest that identify him as a captain of the United States Marine Corps. This man also had a well defined body except that he was much taller and broader than his companion. Although he smiles often, one could detect a tinge of sadness in his smiles if observed carefully.

"You're thinking of that woman from your dreams, aren't you? You always mumble her name in your sleep."

"You really need to find a hobby, James." chuckled the captain.

"It's not my fault when I can't help but overhear you speaking in your sleep since we're sharing the same bunker. Who is this girl? Is she someone you love?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. Sorry James." replied the captain with a weak smile.

"Yeah, that's what you always say. You should really start paying attention to your surroundings like responding to the military's hottest girl when she's actually taking an interest in you instead of always coming here and sulking."

With a sigh, the captain stood up and faced his companion. "You know full well that Gwen and I aren't in that kind of relationship. We're just good friends. Why is the entire military trying to put us together?"

"It's hard not to put the champion of the sky and the champion of the land together. C'mon! Don't you find her attractive?"

"We're in a battlefield now, focus." The captain's tone clearly marking the end of the conversation and James who is only a lieutenant with a single silver plate on his chest wouldn't try to go against that authority. Besides, when the captain was like that, he knew that nothing would change that stubborn mind of his. With a defeated sigh, James walked towards the armory to prepare for their upcoming mission.

The captain knew that his friend meant well but there are just some things that are best left untouched even between the best of brothers-in-arms. There hasn't been a day gone by that he wouldn't think of silver and pink, because those are the colors of his beloved. His mind is always occupied by the sweet smile and cold beauty of the girl that stole his heart whenever he has time away from bloody missions. Every waking moment he longs for her voice and touch, even if it was a painful bite on his neck or a powerful kick to his body. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice the presence behind him until a pair of smooth, warm arms secured his waist lovingly from behind. Gently, the captain pried himself away from his captive and turned around to look at a pair of striking blue eyes that belonged to the military's idol, Staff Sergeant Gwen Aubrey.

Indeed Gwen is a woman any man would fall for. She has long strands of golden silk for hair that would swish freely around her when blown by the desert breeze and firm breasts that left many man glancing at those creamy flesh more than once. Her body possesses the curves any woman would die for colored with soft, pale skin and long but powerful legs that could kick the living daylights out of anyone who got to friendly with her. More than once, people would think a beauty like her is weak and naive. It doesn't help that she is also the only child of the United States Admiral. But, her enrollment into the military and quick ascension in her career at the age of 18 due to her legendary skills as a fighter pilot put out all doubts of her. It is not a surprise that many refer her as Aphrodite. Many man of different stature has sought out her hand but failed. She is truly a queen of the modern world that any man would fight for but unfortunately for her, the captain is not just any man.

Perhaps it was by pure chance or fate that a single bullet fired from an AK-47 would find its way into the engine of her F-22A Raptor while she was flying low on a reconnaissance mission. The result was an unpleasant crash landing behind enemy lines in the hills of Afghanistan. She tried her best to escape but who could navigate the hills better than those who live in it? Before long she was cornered on all directions and that was the first time she truly feared for her life. But it seems her captive has other plans for her. When one of the rebels started stripping while the others watch with lust in their eyes, she realized in horror what they were going to do to her. She struggled and screamed with all her might as the rebels brutally stripped her but inwardly she knew there was no hope for her. Bounded and naked, she waited in despair for her doom with tears of resignation flowing from her closed eyes. But before she felt the rebel's plunge into her body, she felt a splash of sticky liquid that smells strong like copper on her face and body. That was when the screaming started but it wasn't her that screamed. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was red, lots and lots of red. Red on the body of the rebels who moments ago tried to rape her, except now their body lay lifelessly on the ground, some in pieces. Besides her, her enemies and the ground, there was one other person who was covered in red and he stood before her silently. His body was covered in injuries and he wore torn clothes that seem to be once a uniform. He was also very dirty, the blood not really improving his personal hygiene. Her first thought was that he looked like he just came back from hell and from the condition of the rebels, he might just have. She feared the person before her and tried to hide from him but that fear was instantly dissolved when he smiled warmly at her and covered her with what useable clothes he could find. She did not find lust in his eyes like most man would have when he handed her the clothes but instead saw comfort and kindness with a tinge of sorrow.

That was the first time she was ever attracted to a guy.

After 2 days, they were rescued by the military. During those 2 days when they were in the hills, she learnt that he couldn't remember who he is or what happened to him. All that he remembers is waking up in a jungle and ever since he's been wondering aimlessly around the world, trying to survive. She also noticed a broken chain of some sort wrapping itself tightly around his right wrist. From his ascent and looks which she finds very handsome, she could deduce that he is an Asian but there are no passports to determine which country he is from. When they arrived at Washington, she introduced her savior to her parents as Red because the first time she saw him, he was covered in red. As a reward for saving his daughter, Admiral Aubrey immediately established Red as a citizen of the United States of America and enrolled him into the military where he quickly gain the rank as captain and the title as Ares for there has not been a battle loss when he is involved in it, but that was all a year back.

Red will always be grateful to Gwen who saved his life just as Gwen will always be grateful to him for saving hers, but he could not give her what she seeks when another girl already has his heart. So, the only things he could say when confronted by Gwen is…

"Hello Gwen. How are you?"

With a small smile that carried the faintest of sadness which didn't escape Red's attention, Gwen pulled her arms back to her sides.

"You never change the way you greet, do you? I'm starting to get bored with you."

"Oh really? What do you want me to say in a battlefield? You are the most beautiful girl I've seen in a barracks?" replied Red sarcastically with smirk.

"Of course! Isn't that what you say way you meet a woman?"

"Please… Everyone knows you're the most beautiful girl in the military, probably in the entire US. You don't need me to remind you." replied Red with a roll of his eyes that would soon become his mistake.

In a blink of an eye, Red was pushed on floor with Gwen straddling on top of him. Their faces were mere inches apart and they could feel each other's breath licking their counterparts faces.

"Well, _I _want to hear it from you." whispered Gwen seductively into Red's ear as she roamed her hands freely on the broad chest underneath her.

When James asked Red moments ago if he found Gwen attractive, his answer was of course a yes since he is a male and isn't gay. But, he knows full well that looks will one day fade and the only thing that last forever is love. Gwen is kind, loving, talented and beautiful. He would have loved her if his heart wasn't already taken. Gwen more or less knows this but she isn't a girl who would give up easily and Red feared that this will only hurt her more.

Instead of kissing her like his flesh is telling him to, he hugs her warmly and that caught Gwen completely off guard. In an instant, Red flips them over and pried himself away from Gwen, again. With a smirk, Red got up and looked down at a dumbfounded Gwen.

"That's not fair!" complained Gwen as she tried to get up.

"All is fair in love and war, Gwen." Usually Gwen would have been mad at him for refusing her but how could she stay mad at him when he smiles so warmly at her? It's not helping that she also loves him. His eyes is always full of kindness and genuine friendship when he looks at her but for once, she wished she could see lust in those eyes.

"C'mon~ Don't be like that." said Red with an outstretched hand towards Gwen, offering his help which she accepted begrudgingly.

"You really know how to annoy a woman, especially a woman like me." At this, Red's smile burst into laughter while Gwen glared at him which only served to fuel his laughter. When he was done laughing, he patted her head lovingly with the same affection a brother would to his sister's head but that annoyed Gwen greatly and she would not have it this way. Before she could grab hold of Red's outstretched arm and use to pull his face towards her lips, an alarm sounded.

_Damn it! Why now out of all other times does that stupid alarm have to sound?_

"Well, looks like that's our cue to start packing and move out. Meet you at the usual place after this?"

"Make sure you come back in one piece or I'll send my father's fleet after you."

Red only gave her his usual smile and hugged her which she returned eagerly. With a nod as a farewell, Red hoisted his bags on his shoulder, strapped his M4A1 Assault Rifle on his back and walked out of his cabin towards where he'll meet up with James and the rest of his team. Gwen remained in his cabin, her eyes never leaving his retracting form.

_Come back to me…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for the great reviews. Truthfully, it's the review that really inspires an author. I'm looking forward to more reviews be it good or bad so don't keep me waiting!

_This time it's my turn to protect you._

_You'll protect me right?_

_Of course. I'll see that I do even if I die._

_Tsukune! What are you doing?_

_Goodbye Moka-san._

**NO!**

With a jolt, the silver haired beauty widely known as Akashiya Moka woke up with cold sweat dripping from her brow. The beating of her heart was so fast she felt as if it were going to jump out of her throat. When she finally calmed down, she took in her surroundings. Being a vampire, her eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness that settled in her room with no problem. With a heavy sigh, she pushed aside the soft silk blanket that was also drenched in her sweat and sat up against her king-sized headboard with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She noticed from the digital clock sitting beside her bed that the night is still very young but instead of going back to sleep, she just remained silent and stared into the darkness. For a year her nights when on like this and has never ended but at least now she wouldn't scream until her lungs hurt when she awoke from her nightmares. All she could do was to sit still and try not to think of her nightmares but as usual, she wasn't successful.

_Goodbye Moka-san._

Those were the last words of Aono Tsukune before he was eaten by Alucard. Those were the words that kept repeating itself in her mind. With every single repetition came a fresh new wave of agony. Every night, she would think back to the events that brought her to where she is now and every time she would think of what she could have done to change the outcome.

From the moment she was unsealed all hell broke lose. With only her and Tsukune against the elite forces of Fairy Tale, victory was impossible, not to mention that Alucard was under the control of Gyokuro. But the timely arrival of Touhou Fuhai and their friends helped even the odds and made victory possible. It was the greatest fight for their lives and the lives of the entire world. In the end, Touhou Fuhai and their friends were able to defeat Kahlua Shuzen and Issa Shuzen along with the Shuzen's assassins. This victory gave Tsukune and Moka the chance to defeat Akuha Shuzen and Gyokuro Shuzen but the cost was too great. When she knew that she could not win against the combined power of a Shinso and a Shinso ghoul, Gyokuro crushed the rosary that was used to control Alucard, resulting in the death of the other Moka and a mad Alucard. With Alucard going on a rampage, the flying fortress that served as Fairy Tale's main headquarter was bound to crash.

After that, all she remembered was seeing her friends rushing to a teleportation spell that Touhou Fuhai was creating. She remembered feeling relieved when she saw Kokoa helping a heavily wounded Kahlua to the teleportation spell while she did the same to Akuha. She thought that even though Alucard was now free, she would still have her sisters by her side and most importantly Tsukune but she thought wrong. As she and all her friends were safely gathered in the area where the teleportation spell would activate, she turned around to face Tsukune whom she thought was right behind her but to her surprise, Tsukune was standing outside the spell and it was that sorrowful gaze he gave her with that regretful expression on his face that told her something was terribly wrong. Before she could reach out to him, the spell was activated and that was when she heard that cursed farewell. A farewell that she knew was his last.

They were teleported back to the Academy where everyone around her started celebrating but she was silent with an outstretched hand stiff in the air. Ironically, it was Kokoa who first noticed that Tsukune was missing and that was when everyone started noticing her. Before long, panic was in the air and chaos followed suit but she remained as stiff as a statue. Even when her friends tried to get her attention, she didn't even move a muscle. No, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was completely in shock. Her mind just couldn't accept that Tsukune was gone and for the next few days she remained paralyzed. It was then that the Chairman made a public announcement about the truth of Tsukune and what had happened in the last few days that finally got her attention.

In exchange for power, Tsukune agreed to hold a spell that was newly invented by Touhou Fuhai in his body. This spell which Touhou Fuhai has started researching when he first got wind of Shinso blood being transfused into a human works the same way like the spell Akasha Bloodriver, mother of Moka, used to put Alucard to sleep, except that this spell would decrease the incredible regenerative ability of Alucard to that of a human but it requires that Alucard consume a human that has Shinso blood. Tsukune was the perfect candidate. The spell worked and when Fairy Tale's flying fortress crashed along with Alucard somewhere at the northeast border of Afghanistan, Alucard wasn't quick enough to heal his broken body and finally died. The remains of his body were quickly retrieved by the academy's chairman, Tenmei Mikogami before the humans discovered it. Tsukune was nowhere to be found.

But it wasn't that piece of information that finally broke her, it was the tombstone set at the entrance of the academy in remembrance to the hero who was human. When she saw those words set in stone that confirmed Tsukune's death, she just couldn't take it and broke down. All of her friends were affected greatly by their loss and everyone expected Kurumu who never shies away about her feelings towards Tsukune to be the one most greatly affected but after a few weeks did they finally realized that Moka was the one who suffers most. For the first few months she would not eat, sleep or talk but would always remained beside Tsukune's empty grave. If it wasn't for her friends who had to take care of her, she would have died and she would've preferred it that way if it wasn't for her sisters who accompany her most the time, offering what support they can.

Though, if she were to be honest, she would rather die. If that way couldn't bring her to where Tsukune is now, then at least she would be spared the agony of living without him. Her sisters who suspected that she might commit suicide were ever watchful of her. They would take turns guarding her from herself every single second. Wherever she goes, at least one of them would be no more than a meter from her. So it wouldn't be a surprise when Kahlua was suddenly sitting at the edge of her bed, both of them just looking at each other. No one spoke a word for none was needed. They stayed that way until the first ray of sunshine shone through the bedroom window. Silently, she went through her usual morning routine, Kahlua watching her like an eagle watches its prey. As she was about to put on her school uniform, Kahlua gently grabbed her hand and held out something to her. It was her graduation uniform. That was the first time that her mind was occupied by something other than Tsukune. Today marks the end of her high school years and soon she will be out in the world living her own life or what's left of it.

"He's happy."

Upon hearing those words, Moka looked up towards her older sister and gave a genuine smile, not the fake smile that she puts on when people try to cheer her up.

Kahlua did not say "He would have been proud of you." or "He would have been happy for you." She did not suggest that she move on or lecture her about all those philosophy crap about life and death. She did not told her that he's in a better place. She did not address Tsukune as if he were truly dead and for that, Moka was grateful. Only Kahlua out of her three sisters understood her feelings. Kokoa was still too young to understand love but tried her hardest to cheer her up and Akuha still believed that Moka was better off without Tsukune though she never dares mention it in her presence.

Without saying a word, Moka took the uniform from Kahlua's hand and change into it but as they walked out of her room, two hands were linked together. One that promised support the other that finally accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

_1 year, 1 day, 4 hours, 47 minutes and 32 seconds._

That was how much time since he last saw her. It's has become a habit for him to count the time spent without her since he first woke up in the Nuristan Forest. Ever since, this habit of his is the only thing keeping him alive. For every second added to his count, he is reminded of who he swore to protect. He is reminded of where he belongs and he prays that one day his count would finally end but it looks like that day would have to wait.

Now that he thought back to the first second of his count, he couldn't stop the smile from forming at his face.

_I'm alive!_

Those ridiculous two words were his first thought of his second chance at only gets even worse when he wondered if heaven was a jungle and monkeys are actually angels. He even tried kicking a tree with all his might that was probably 5 feet thick and 30 feet tall but that was when he noticed something strange which was seriously a serious understatement for what happened next.

Instead of feeling intense pain that would confirm his existence in the living, his feet shattered the trunk into a million splinters of wood. The result was what a lumberjack would normally call out **TIMBER !**

_Normally, a lumberjack would have run away from such a sight._

After his destruction of the world's natural habitats for biological organisms, he looked down at his feet with an expression of utter terror as his feet had a mind of its own and he was its next victim to be pulverized. It was then that he noticed his reflection on a small puddle of water beside his incredibly powerful foot. What he saw staring back at him was even a bigger surprise than the foot. For a lack of better term, he looked _freaking awesome! _

For him to have narcissism is an event equivalent to an omen before Armageddon. Instead of the usual chocolate brown, his hair shone like platinum under the sun. He looked taller and stronger as if his muscles and bones had just grown overnight. Even his skin looked perfect except for the scars that still remained. Not even a state-of-the-art steroid could do this. He also noticed that he looked more mature. But his _awesomeness _was short-lived when his body literally changed back into the normal him right before his eyes and that was the last straw for his sanity. The last thing he thought before his vision faded into blackness was…

_Heaven is a crazy place._

By the time he woke up, night has fallen. But surprisingly, his eyes adjusted instantly to the thick darkness that covered the jungle as if his vision during the day or night had no differences. With his enhanced vision, the first thing he saw was the destroyed 30 feet tall, 5 feet thick tree.

_I wasn't dreaming I'm really alive. I really did destroy that tree with just a kick! I have superhuman strength and, incredible looks that fades away over time. Why does that ring a bell? I have to find Moka-san and the others but how to I get to the monster realm?_

With no answers to the countless questions that roamed his mind, he got up and started walking but to where, he doesn't know. For days he wandered the jungle, surviving on what he can find. He did encountered predators looking for a nice meal but whenever he got ready for battle, his incredible looks returned with a blast of immense youki that was more than enough to scare off any would be predators. That was when he realized that he looked more like a vampire but the strange thing is, unlike a vampire he isn't affected by water and he doesn't really crave blood.

_So, if I'm not a vampire and I'm certainly not a human, what am I?_

With another question added to his mind, his let out a heavy sigh and continued wandering. It was after a few more days when he wandered into a valley of hills did he heard a desperately cry for help and that led him to Gwen. He hated killing or even fighting but when he saw what those men were doing to a defenseless woman. He just _snapped_.

When Gwen's father offered him a job in the military, his first reaction was to decline but then, he thought that if the military allowed him to travel the world, there's a chance he could find a portal that leads to the monster realm. Besides, he didn't have any other things to do and this seemed his only lead back to the academy. After making up his mind, he accepted the job.

He remembered his first kill with the use of a gun. The unfortunate rebel was shot through the head, killing him instantly, but that soldier wasn't the last to die that way. In fact, every enemy he shot was killed instantly and painlessly. It was the least he could do for them. Besides teaching him the art of killing your enemy, the U.S military taught Red that all who possesses great power has a responsibility to use that power correctly and to protect those who are defenseless. With his inhuman speed and strength though limited so as to not raise suspicion among his comrades, he rose rapidly to the position of a captain.

_Which lands me right here, in the midst of a dessert, preparing for yet another mission and with no luck whatsoever in finding a portal or even a youkai._

As usual, the base was busting with activity during a mission. Marines checked and rechecked their equipment with a robot-like movement as this was their norm. There were also combat engineers fretting around the M1A2 main battle tanks and combat vehicles like how a mother frets over her children. All who came into contact with Red either saluted him or greeted him respectively which he returned with a genuine smile. Taking all of this into stride, Red was amazed at how quickly he got used to this life. Soon enough, the briefing area which was more like a large tent that consists of a few chairs and a projector that faced a rectangular white board came into sight. His commander and his four-man team including him were already waiting for him.

"Glad of you to join us Red, we were almost going to start without you. Go grab a seat." The man that greeted or more like ordered Red in that deep, no-nonsense, commander-like tone was obviously his commander, John Sanford. The man is an African American who served in the U.S army for more than ten years. His decisive victories and quick thinking during combat against his enemies quickly promoted him to the rank of Colonel. His authority and power is represented by a silver shield protecting the chest of a silver eagle with its wings spread out and in its mighty claws each clutching a quiver or arrows and an olive branch. The colonel has a square and very rock-like face. He is also very muscular from the constant hellish training and battles he went through and Red has no doubt that the colonel could snap any human's neck if he wished to. Although the colonel always has a serious expression and is very strict towards his subordinates, he does gives a tiny smile and is more kind towards Red, probably because Red is the only one who smiles at him genuinely and cheerfully whenever he sees the colonel, not that he doesn't gives the same treatment to anyone he meets.

"Yes sir!" came the firm and precise reply of Red added with his usual smile.

"I bet it's only Gwen keeping our dear captain late sir. Did she finally manage to get you laid?" A few laughter and chuckles could be heard around the briefing area which that cocky and mischievous voice that belonged to none other than Lieutenant James Jackson caused. He was the one who commented on Red's love life before.

"Hush James, our captain is merely taking his sweet time before he pounces on Gwen."

"I doubt that brother. Everyone in the army knows Red is completely clueless when it comes to the ladies."

More laughter erupted. The two men who spoke had the same deep and powerful voice of nobles. Not only do they sound alike, they also look alike. They have the same spiky golden hair and mysterious purple eyes that was set in incredibly handsome faces. They were tall and built like a sprinter with lean muscles like a cheetah. Least to say, they are twins. The first time Red met them, he thought they were vampires. That time was during a stormy winter blizzard in the mountains of Romania where he was the only one sent on a mission. The military received strict orders to escort VVVIPs from Romania to America and Red who suspected a portal being at Romania immediately accepted the job. Gwen of course objected fiercely with his decision but he went anyway. When he arrived, he was lead by armed men in thick fur coats to a huge castle that sat on the peak of a mountain. That was when he first met the royal twins of Romania, Alexander and Dmitri Romanov which he was to escort. The twins intimated him with their height and piercing eyes that were trained on him as if he were a bug they were studying with a magnifying glass. Sad to say, he didn't found any portals or youkai. Upon their safe and quiet arrival to America, the twins requested that Red take them to the military. The next thing he knew, the twins became the newest addition to his team with just a phone call. How they did that, he doesn't even want to know. Soon, following their numerous battles fought together, the twins demonstrated their skill in perfect cooperation with each other to take out the enemy. They also excel in assassination. In time, Red and the twins got to know each other and became friends but Red just couldn't put down the feeling that there was more to them than meets the eye.

"Settle down marines. We've got a job." The shuffle of chairs followed by silence indicated that the colonel's order was obeyed. A few types on the laptop beside the white board by the colonel brought the projector to life as it showed satellite footage of a map. The map consists of a low, rocky hill situated among dunes of infinite desert sand. There were a few holes on the hills that looked like the entrance of a cave. Another few clicks on the laptop brought up a big red arrow that showed a path towards one hole and split off into another arrow that showed another path to the nearest hole until all paths to all holes on the hill were shown.

"Reports from aerial footage indicate that these holes which are caves in case you bird heads haven't figured out might be where the Al-Fusan rebels are keeping their supplies." A few clicks showed another aerial footage of men carrying weapons from the base of the hill towards one of the caves.

"The hill is five clicks away from here. Mission is to search and destroy all enemy personnel and equipment in the area. Secure any enemy intelligence found. This mission is classified and you'll have no air or ground support. Blackhawks will provide transport but that's all you sorry asses will get. If we take out their supplies, we can end this war before the end of this month and go home. We leave immediately. Questions?"

Not a hand was raised.

"Good. Saddle up, we've got a war to win. Oorah?"

"**OORAH!"**

As Red and his team carried their equipment to the roaring Blackhawks, he noticed someone's gaze was upon him. He turned around and met the blue eyes of Gwen. She was standing near one of the tents that served as a cafeteria for hungry marines with a worried and panic look. Her eyes silently begged him to stay with her. Usually she was worried about him whenever he went on a mission that didn't have air support but this time was different as if she knew something terrible was going to happen but couldn't explain it. As Red looked into those blue eyes that was filled with deep love for him, he gave her a big toothy grin and waved back at her to assure her everything was going to be alright but when the chopper lift him and his team away from the ground and into the limitless sky, he too felt an uneasiness in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I am SO SORRY this took so long. The reason (though not valid) is because I just couldn't put my plot and ideas into words. The other reason is that I recently went through an operation to take out a metal implant in my right femur. I think I understood a little of how it feels to take out a bullet. Least to say, it HURTS! Do forgive me if I've lost my touch. I would be very happy if someone would be my beta.

The graduation speech like all others was incredibly boring. She had to sit for hours listening to speeches of other youkai. There were all kinds of speeches, boring ones, teary ones and even crazy ones. Only one speech caught her attention. Apparently, some youkai had the idea that it was romantic and brave to confess his feelings for another youkai. That guy was either too stupid or too brave though Kurumu did think he was cool, _figures._ Her family that attended was none other than Akuha, Kahlua and Kokoa. After she and Kahlua had exited the dorms they went and met up with her eldest and youngest sister at the school entrance. All of her sisters congratulated her joyfully although Akuha did went overboard by crying about how fast she's grown and other emotional stuff. She is happy and grateful to have such wonderful sisters even though sometimes they make the wrong choices but she couldn't but envy her friends who still had their parents.

When Kurumu was called to receive her graduation certificate, her mother, Kurono Ageha sprang up from her seat with such energy that her "Milkjugs" for lack of better term kept bouncing as she shouted, "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Half of the male population present had a nosebleed and all of them had their face as red as tomatoes. It goes without saying that those males that had partners weren't very happy about their behavior. Not wanting to lose to her rival, Shirayuki Tsurara, mother of Shirayuki Mizore made it snow all around the graduation grounds and made beautiful ice roses and sculptures to spring out all around the stage when it was her daughter's turn. The crowd could literally feel her love for her daughter into the deepest parts of their bones. Sendo Fujiko, Sendo Yukari's mother, instead opted to light the skies with fireworks when it was Yukari's turn. After seeing all the interesting _performance_, she specifically warned her sisters, "_No funny business"_. Miraculously, her sisters actually heeded her warning and merely stood up and clapped when it was her turn.

For the first time in a year, she felt happy, even if it's just a little. When she went up the stage and took her certificate, she smiled genuinely in gratitude at the people below the stage that congratulated her with their claps. At least she had accomplished something in her life, something that she and her sisters could be proud of. However, that moment of happiness was short-lived. _Fate_, it seems, was not done breaking her already broken heart.

The moment she sat back on her seat, a heavy silence fell upon the entire campus. Except for the steady footsteps of a priest clad in a white robe, nobody made a sound. In his arms, he cradled a picture of a teenage boy as he slowly made his way to the center of the stage. He is the chairman of this school and one of the Three Dark Lords, Mikogami Tenmei. Though his presence normally commands respect and fear, it was not him that silenced the crowd. Rather, it was the face of that teenage boy with unruly chocolate hair. There is no youkai in the entire world whether great or small that doesn't know the person that possessed that face.

The face of Aono Tsukune.

No one smiled, for there is nothing to be happy about the fate that befell this young boy. Everyone either bowed in mourning or looked upon the picture with utmost respect. Even the reporters present spoke in slow, quite voice of the human that gave up everything to save both the human and youkai race. All of these she took in but did not register in her mind, only that picture. That picture of the boy she loved and still loves.

"Tsukune."

Broken, like his body that was never found, like her heart that lies in shards, like her voice that spoke his name. All that was left of him were pictures and memories. Seeing his face once again, she relived all those moments she had with him, both good and bad until his very last breath. Those loving eyes, that gentle smile, she would give everything to touch him again, to feel the warmth of his cheeks beneath her hands, to hear the laughter of his voice ringing her ears, to be lost in the embrace of his secure arms.

"Tsukune."

Slowly, trembling, she stood up and just gaze longingly at the picture. She did not care about the fact that she was making a scene, or the fact that hundreds of stares were upon her. She did not care that the silent flow of tears were once again pouring out from her eyes, tears that drip to the ground and told the earth of her sorrow.

"Moka, it's okay. We're here." Even though she herself was crying, Kurumu stood up from her place and gently place her hand on her shoulders. The rest of their gang along with her sisters followed suit. Though Yukari and Kokoa were bawling their eyes out, they made a point to embrace her, even if they could only reach to her chest. Mizore and her older sisters instead chose to silently stand beside her, showing their support and comfort with their presence. Their intentions eased her pain greatly. It was friends and family like them that kept her alive. They are the thread that sewed the pieces of her heart together whenever it broke.

"Would the family of the great Aono Tsukune please come to the stage and receive his graduation certificate? It would be a great honor for the academy to bestow this certificate upon Alucard's slayer. Let it be known that he is the fisrt human that ever graduated from Youkai Academy. Let our students of all generations forever remember the sound his footsteps that once echoed in the halls of this academy."

Three people stood up and went to the stage. Upon seeing them, the entire crowd was astonished for those people were humans! Murmurs and whispers immediately rang through out the crowd of this unexpected development. What was even extraordinary was that the humans showed not a hint of fear save for the sorrow and tears in their eyes, instead they showed courage and acceptance towards the youkai before them that could easily kill them. The saying "Children resembles their parents" is then proven by the fact that these three humans are none other than the family of Aono Tsukune. His father, Aono Koji, has the same unruly hair that Tsukune possesses and like his mother, Aono Kasumi, Tukune had a big heart that was kindhearted and could accept anyone regardless of their race, color or even species. The third human, his dense cousin, Aono Kyouko, who is the third human to have entered Youkai Academy besides Tsukune and Kaneshiro Hokuto was as heartbroken as any other people who cared deeply for Tsukune. Slowly, she followed her aunt and uncle up to the stage and did her best to comfort her sobbing aunt even though she wasn't any better herself while Koji received the certificate from the priest, Mikogami.

With shaking hands as if that certificate was as fragile as glass, Koji took that piece of paper that signified the honor and respect bestowed upon his son. This piece of paper is all that is left of his boy. His boy that he is so proud of yet could never see again. At least, with the knowledge that he died for the world and opened a way for peace between human and youkai, he could rest in peace when his time came. He will see him again. Though, as he looked upon the crowd of youkai before him, he couldn't help but remember that tragic day when he was told of his son's death. It was a day like all others when he returned home from work, expecting to be greeted by the heartwarming aroma of dinner when he opened the door to his house. Instead he was greeted by men in black suits that filled his home. The next thing he knew he was face to face with a crying Kasumi and Kyouko rambling something about his son saving the world and that he sent him to a school for monsters. Of course he didn't believe any of this and thought it as a practical joke but when his wife told him that his boy has died with a no-jokes expression, he just _froze_. For the next few minutes, those men told him everything about his son and what he did in the school he attended. Even so, he just couldn't accept that monsters really exist and his son died for them. It's just _preposterous_! So, when those men told him that they were going to bring him with his family to the school, he decided to play along.

Little did he know what he was about to find.

The tombstone engraved with the name of his son was what blew all doubts away and a nightmare for all parents into reality. It was also the object responsible for breaking him and his wife. For hours he and Kasumi spent digesting all that they have seen and heard from the Chaiman in his personal office. Finally, when the dam could hold no more, they broke down and mourn the loss of their only child. However, it was the genuine love and friendship they saw in the hearts of Tsukune's friends that made them slowly accept the youkai race. Through those few terrible months of mourning, his friends often visited them whenever they can to offer support and comfort. During those times, he noticed that out of all those girls there was one particular girl that treated them as if they were her real family.

She was exceedingly beautiful with a figure that could make even a goddess jealous. She had long shiny strands of platinum for hair and orbs of ruby for eyes. But those traits were not what made her the favorite of he and his wife, it was the deep love and respect she treated them with that warmed their hearts towards her. From what Kyouko told him, her name is Akashiya Moka and she is a vampire, one of the most powerful of youkai. Kyouko also told him that Tsukune might be in love with this girl.

And now, he could see from the agonizing pain and endless tears that this girl also loved and undoubtedly still loves his son.

Soon, the graduation ceremony ended with a cheerful cry and the blast of fireworks. Graduate students either went home with their families or stayed back to enjoy the last moments with their friends and classmates. He noticed that these so called youkai are no different than human besides their looks. They cry, they love, they hate and they play like all other human. He could understand why his son gave up his life for them. If it were him, he too would wish for harmony and understanding between the two species. Somewhere in the dispersing crowd, he spotted the group of youkai that became his son's most cherished friends and now became his friends too. Walking towards the lover of his son, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulders and gave her Tsukune's certificate.

"You keep this."

She was startled to say the least. Here is the father of Tsukune giving her what was considered an important piece of his beloved son, not that she didn't want it, far from it but she would not accept such a valuable object without adequate reason. However, before she could give back the certificate, Koji and Kasumi stopped her with their hands placed upon hers.

"He would have wanted it. Besides, he graduated from a youkai school. I figured a youkai might as well have it." So simple yet so loving were Kasumi words that she couldn't stop the tears forming at the edges of her eyes again. All around her, her friends nodded their approval with smiles that she should keep this piece for herself.

"It's an honor, Aono-san. I will cherish it for as long as I live." With a slight bow to both of Tsukune's parents, she finally accepted their gift.

"Be happy Moka. My son wouldn't rest peacefully if he saw you sad. Come visit us if you have time. Just remember that we're here for you, okay?" Kasumi said with a loving smile and a motherly embrace.

"Yeah! Tsuki would probably come back if he saw you this sad." said the ever enthusiastic Kyouko as she pulled her in a tight embrace as soon as Kasumi released her. With hugs and promises to keep in touch, the Aono family left the youkai world and returned to their own world.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways huh?" Kurumu said hand in hand Gin. She, like the rest of their group besides Moka has move on with the acceptance of Tsukune's death. At first, she couldn't accept that her destined one was dead and was in the same condition as Moka but through it all Gin was always there for her whenever she needed someone to pour her sorrow or an arm to lean on. She didn't know when she started to like him just like she didn't know why she didn't realize this mature and caring side of their perverted sempai before. During this past year, her body change has changed to that of a mature woman much like her beautiful mother, but she has also become responsible and understanding of her duties as a student and the people around her. To put it simply, she has finally _grown up_. Fortunately or at certain times unfortunately, she still possesses that playful and ever caring side that makes her, Kurono Kurumu.

"We don't have part ways so quickly... do we? I know! Why don't we all go for a picnic to celebrate our graduation?" Yukari cried out with hope evident in her voice. With a taller height, longer hair and bustier chest, the short, airfield-chested girl has finally stated to bloom into a beautiful flower that will soon become the target of many boys. The only down side is that she's still a little naive and tends to go overboard when it comes to the matters of the heart.

"That's a good idea." Shirayuki Mizore said in a cold and steady voice that sounded void of any emotions. Most would regard her as unsociable and a little weird with the way she speaks and her unusual hobby of _ninjutsu_. But those who really know her would say that the yuki onna is as passionate as fire when it comes to the matters of her family and friends.

"If Moka-chan doesn't mind, her beach resort is the perfect place for a picnic, don't you think Moka-chan?" The eldest witch in their group, Toujou Ruby who still works as Mikogami Tenmei's assistant crossed her hands behind her and leans slightly towards Moka with a grin.

"I don't really mind since I don't really visit that place much. Though I did heard from Kahlua onee-san that the resort has a beautiful sunset and the food there is really good. If everyone agrees, I'll call the servants to prepare for our picnic."

"This must be my lucky day! I get to see you girls in bikini without even doing anything!" Gin cried in happiness with a perverted smile on his face which did not even diminished even when Kurumu slapped him hard. The usual antics of their senpai brought laughter and lifted the spirits of the group.

With all in favor, the newly graduated girls went back to the dorms with their families and prepared for the trip. After meeting up at the school entrance, they got into the extravagant Shuzen limo that Moka ordered and set out for one last adventure before they part ways. Looking at her friends who chat and laughed merrily, Moka felt sad that she will have to leave these people who have become her best friends and family. The happiness they felt from each other, the comradeship they shared during battles will soon become memories just like Tsukune.

_No._

She will not think of such things today. This day, she is determined to enjoy the company of her family as much as time allows. With a renewed smile, Moka joined the conversation of her friends about fashion and gossips which all boys cannot stand or even understand.

After a mere 30 minutes ride, they arrived at their destination. With the picture of a beautiful resort that sat upon a white sandy beach with shady coconut trees and a blue ocean that sparkled under the sun in their excited minds, they stepped out of the limo but froze in their steps. What greeted them wasn't a paradise but a ravaged battlefield. Those shady coconut trees that they dreamed off were uprooted and scattered like rubbish on the ground that cracked and burned with fires and craters. The resort with exotic delicious food and amazing services that they all heard from Kahlua had been reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"**Who would dare do such a thing?" **Akuha raged as her youki spiked dangerously. No doubt whoever did this was going to suffer the full extent of her wrath. They'd be lucky if they could even lift a finger when she was done with them. Before Moka could try and calm her eldest sister, she spotted a figure running on all fours towards them. As the figured neared, she realized it was one of her family's servants that manage this region of the enormous Shuzen property. The servant is a Kitsune youkai whom she had seen before when she visited this place with her parents during her short childhood. When the servant reached them, she noticed that there was a lot of blood on his torn clothes and he was panting heavily while desperately trying to catch his breath but what she noticed most was the panic and fear radiating from the servant.

"**What happened here Toru? Answer quickly if you value your life." **With Akuha's crushing youki bearing down on him, the servant stood straight in attention with his breathing controlled and bowed at the waist towards Akuha before giving his report.

"My apologies, Milady. We were preparing for your arrival as ordered by Akashiya-sama when we heard a huge explosion coming from the mountains northwest of the resort. I led twenty men including some of the guards to investigate. As we neared the forest surrounding the mountains, we were suddenly attacked by a creature I've never seen or heard before. It slaughtered twenty of us with ease. I was about to be killed but a boy suddenly appeared and sliced the creature's head off with a pair of glowing blades. Before I could thank him, he sped away and disappeared into the forest. When I came back, the resort was already destroyed. I found no survivors. I was heading towards the academy when I found Milady." Despite the fear everyone felt in his heart, Toru spoke with the discipline and excellence of a Shuzen servant.

"**Where is the boy headed?" **Akuha spoke with a lighter tone as she calmed down until her youki was no longer crushing the poor servant.

"He was heading towards the mountains, Milady." Toru replied steadily while pointing north towards a range of mountains.

"**Very well. Go home. I will call for you when needed."** Bowing in respect, Toru got down on his nimble legs and sped past the group where he disappeared into the tunnel that connected the youkai dimensions together.

Not one word was spoken for none was needed. Everyone shared the same thought. They are going to make the people responsible for ruining their picnic pay with their very lives. After reverting into their youkai forms, the group set out from the southern part of the region where the resort was situated towards the grand mountains that sat among a dense forest on the northern part.

It wasn't long before they found the first sign of destruction that led towards another sign like a snake cutting through the forest. As they followed the trail of destruction, they saw the same demolished trees and craters of different sizes that decorated the beach. Suddenly, an explosion so powerful that it shook the ground like an earthquake blasted from the direction of the mountains. After regaining their composure, they immediately ran forward and prepared themselves for an upcoming battle. Whoever created such an explosion cannot be underestimated. More explosions sounded the nearer they got to the mountains.

Soon, Moka spotted a pair of legs that stood in combat stance ahead of her but the dense forest obstructed her view of the entire body of the figure. As she picked up her pace and dogged branches or leaves to get a better view, she saw the torso of the figure.

Then, she saw the chest.

Then, she saw the shoulders.

Then, she saw the neck.

Finally, she saw the head and her heart died.

"Moka," Kurumu's voice sounded behind her, "that's…"

"**Tsukune."**


End file.
